This invention relates generally to computers and more particularly to computer based devices which are adapted for use on distributed network systems.
The World Wide Web (WWW) presents a user friendly face to the large quantities of information and community present on the Internet.
Currently, general purpose computer hardware and software are used to provide the user access to the WWW. The user employing this technology must be knowledgeable of many complex and technical factors that are not necessary if only WWW access is desired. Also, the user must pay for general purpose capabilities in his/her hardware and software that are unnecessary for WWW access.
The complexities and costs of current technical means of WWW access creates a knowledge and financial barrier to many who could benefit if a simple and inexpensive means of access were available.
It is clear that there is a need for a computer based device which capitalizes upon the strengths of the WWW and other distributed computer systems utilizing similar technologies.